


For the King Who Has Everything

by Carmarthen



Series: Every Fandom is Better With Dinosaurs [8]
Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Coelophysis (Dinosaur), Crack, Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardinal Richelieu has found the perfect birthday present for His Majesty Louis XIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the King Who Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinogrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogrrl/gifts).



> Alas, I am not very familiar with book canon, so this is set in some vague Three Musketeers - All Media Types, only with more dinosaurs.

“Well, Milady, what do you think of her?”

Milady de Winter considered the beast before her carefully. It was a strange creature, somewhere between a bird and a lizard, nearly as tall as a man and with a prodigious length of tail. It was built slim as a racehorse, but no racehorse had ever borne such baleful yellow eyes, nor such a mouthful of needle-sharp teeth.

“I think, Your Eminence, that His Majesty will be most surprised by his birthday gift.”

With any luck, she thought, it would eat him, and they would have a long regency ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The dinosaur is a _Coelophysis_.


End file.
